


Advice From A Friend

by incomprehensiblemetaphor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incomprehensiblemetaphor/pseuds/incomprehensiblemetaphor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can hide what he's feeling from all but one person, and Jimmy Novak is tired of letting him ignore what's going on in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice From A Friend

_"What are you doing, Castiel?"_ The sound of Jimmy Novak's voice suddenly resonated in the Angel of Thursday's mind. It was a surprise, one of the few things that could surprise him at the moment, as the soul of Cas' vessel usually spent most of his time out of the body, relaxing somewhere in oblivion.

_"I don't know what you mean,"_ Cas responded stiffly.

_"Of course you do."_

_"You seem to be asking what I am currently using your body for,but if you are present enough to speak to me, then you are aware that I am not doing anything."_

_"You might be able to pull that sort of thing with these guys, but not me. I know you too well."_

_"What is it that you are asking, then?"_

_"You're just sitting here, staring at him."_ Jimmy was talking about the only other person in the room, who was sitting on the other bed, cleaning the weapons from the back of his car. Sam had gone on a hunt with Garth, who had not wanted Dean because of a girl he hoped to pick up or some nonsense, leaving the older Winchester to mope in the motel room until they were done.

_"It is my job to make sure that Dean is safe."_

_"But he's not in danger right now, is he?"_

_"No."_

_"You're here for a different reason, Castiel."_

Cas didn't like where this conversation was going. _"There is no other reason why I would be here."_

_"Of course there is."_

_"I hope you are not implying what I believe you to be."_

_"The fact that you've figured that out means that I'm right."_

_"I am an angel of The Lord. I have been stationed here to watch over the humans in my charge, not to indulge in animalistic pleasures."_ Though the entire conversation was being conducted mentally, Jimmy could practically see Castiel twist his face into a sneer.

_"I'm not talking about anything that drastic, Castiel. I'm just saying that you could at least tell him how you feel."_

_"I don't see the point."_ The contempt dropped out of the angel's voice, leaving a sort of emptiness.

_"I'll bet that he feels the same way."_

_"Dean does not...'swing that way'."_

_"Why do I even bother?"_ Jimmy asked himself in exasperation. Trying to convince the angel to do anything that wasn't specifically spelled out in whatever orders he was following was worse than pulling teeth. Jimmy was an investment banker. He didn't have the skills to do this sort of thing.

_"And even if he did, I would be desecrating your vessel to indulge."_

_"I'm giving you permission here. It's barely even my body anymore."_

_"I hope that you are not regretting your decision."_

_"Of course I'm not. I couldn't regret something that keeps my family safe."_

_"I am glad to hear that."_

_"But that's not what we're talking about."_

_"There's no discussion, Jimmy."_

_"You're right. I'm just saying that I know a thing or two about love. I am married after all, for what that's worth now."_

_"What is your point?"_

_"That you two are dancing around each other and it would solve so many of your problems if you would just talk!"_

_"I do not believe that to be a wise idea."_

_"What do you have to lose?"_

_"Dean does not feel as I do, and..."_

_"And you don't want him to be freaked out by you."_

_"I would rather things stayed as they are."_

_"No you wouldn't. You're just too scared to do anything about it."_

_"I am an angel of The Lord. Who are you to call me a coward?"_ And just like that, the angel was back to being righteous.

_"I'm the one who has been in your head since you came down to Earth, and I'm the one who doesn't get why you don't go out on a limb and see what happens."_

_"You are a human. You know nothing of the affairs of angels."_

_"Then do what you want. But just remember that if you're going to be down here, you might as well be happy."_

"Hey, Cas? Are you okay?" Dean asked. The inner turmoil that Jimmy was causing must have shown on the vessel's face.

_"Just listen to me this once, Castiel."_

"I am well, Dean." Cas took a deep breath to steady himself. "But I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."


End file.
